BigSmall World
by A Dark Secret
Summary: What happens when Vampirates and Hunters start meeting new and old friends, lovers, and enemies? Rated M for Yaoi. Het relationships included.
1. Chapter 1

Warning, contains yaoi and shota!

-x-

"Ah! J-Jacoby!" Zero gasped as the boy sucked him while fingering his ass.  
>"Mmm, you're so cute like that, Zero, and you're blushing like crazy." Jacoby grinned before taking Zero back in his mouth. He had to admit, he hadn't expected his first sexual encounters at the age of thirteen to be with a boy, and Zero was only twelve. The silverette's body was just hitting puberty and was still so innocent and young, his groin having next to no hair, his tiny cock small and pink. After preparing Zero a little longer, Jacoby gave the boy's length a few more licks up the shaft before removing his fingers. He took his hard cock, already beading with precum in anticipation, and made wet circles with it around Zero's hole, causing it to twitch. He quickly spread his precum along his shaft before positioning himself at Zero's hole. He pushed the head of his cock in past Zero's sphincter muscles, closing his eyes and moaning quietly at the tightness. He could hear Zero's quiet panting as he adjusted. He opened his eyes when he felt Zero's legs and arms wrap around him, the boy looking at him meaning fully as he wriggled his but. Jacoby smiled and pushed the rest of the way in, groaning as he was engulfed by Zero's heat. Zero's back arched from the sensation of Jacoby sliding into place in his virgin hole, bringing their chests close together and rubbing their nipples together erotically. Zero relaxed his back against the bed again and Jacoby leaned forward, nibbling at the boy's ear as he started moving. Zero moaned quietly with each thrust, his hands gripping and digging into Jacoby's back. The elder boy brought his hand down to pump Zero's shaft before he started rubbing the tip. Zero gasped and moaned into his shoulder, his inner walls clamping down every time Jacoby rubbed him the right way.<p>

"Nnn! Hah! J-acoby! I'm coming!" Zero cried. Jacoby started thrusting faster as Zero came, his head tilting back as he moaned, following the boy into oblivion. Finally he was supporting himself on his elbows over the boy, panting in exhaustion. When he'd caught his breath he finally pulled out with a wet squelching sound. Zero leaned up on his elbows as Jacoby sat back on his heels, both of them looking down at the mess on the sheets, Jacoby's cum leaking out of Zero's hole and Zero's splattered on their stomachs.  
>"Mmm, sorry Zero. Lets grab a shower and then we can sleep in my bed, okay?" Jacoby asked quietly.<br>"Yeah." Zero said quietly, still looking at the mess as if he was taking a minute to register in his mind what they'd just done. Jacoby helped Zero off the bed and they threw on some clothes, grabbing what else they needed before sneaking out of Zero's room down to the showers. The showers were open until nine, and curfew was at ten, so they should still be okay, and if they were lucky it wouldn't be too crowded. Unfortunately, when they approached the doors they could hear a lot of voices inside.

"Damn, I forgot." Jacoby cursed quietly as he shoved the door open, Zero at his heels. Sure enough, the shower room was filled with those that had just got back from a game. There were only ten showers, and it appeared most of the team was still waiting in line. Jacoby was starting to get uncomfortable from the stickiness, and he looked down to see Zero with a dismayed look on his face. Finally there was no one else in line except them, but only one open shower, and time was running extremely short.  
>"Here." Jacoby said, ushering Zero inside first before following him in. No one had noticed, and Jacoby closed the door to the stall. They hung their towels up and quickly stripped, setting their clothes on the bench where they would stay dry. The two boys got in and started the shower, silently switching who was washing and who was under the water rinsing. When they turned the water off, the bathroom was silent. They got dressed, towelling their hair as they came out. Zero stopped, Jacoby almost tripping over him, but catching himself just in time. He looked up to see what had caught Zero's attention and realised it was the boy's twin brother. Ichiru looked sad and confused. Then he seemed to see something and his expression turned angry.<p>

"What's on you neck, Zero?" he demanded. The boy was speaking Japanese and Jacoby couldn't understand, but he saw Zero's hand go up to his neck, thinking a moment before blushing. Zero suddenly remembered the hickey Jacoby had given him earlier.  
>"Just because someone cares about you doesn't mean you have to flaunt it in front of me." Ichiru raged, suddenly breaking down as tears slid down his cheeks. Jacoby still didn't have any idea what was going on, but he'd never seen anyone so sad. Suddenly Ichiru ran off.<br>"I have to go." Zero said urgently to Jacoby, speaking English. Jacoby opened his mouth to say something, but Zero had already chased after his brother. Jacoby reluctantly took his things and walked to his room, setting his things down and flopping down on the bed. He didn't know what had happened, but it seemed something was wrong with Zero's brother. He particularly know Ichiru very well, partly because the boy was usually sick and didn't come to school much, but still, he hoped that everything would be okay for Zero's sake. Almost an hour later he heard a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in." he said, sitting up. Zero cautiously opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him.  
>"Is everything okay with your brother?" Jacoby asked, sitting up.<br>"I hope so. He had a fever, but he wouldn't go to the infirmary, so I had to go get Nurse Carmichael to bring his medicine and check him, but she said he'll be okay." Zero explained, crawling onto the bed with Jacoby. He curled up in the elder boy's lap, resting his head on his chest. Jacoby wrapped his arms around the small pale skinned boy. After maybe ten minutes of sitting like that he realised Zero had fallen asleep. There was a knock on the door.  
>"It's lights out, Mr. Blunt." A female voice came. Zero moaned quietly and shifted in his sleep.<br>"Is something wrong?" the voice asked, ready to open the door if there was. Jacoby couldn't let her open the door. They weren't supposed to be in each other's rooms past curfew. But he feared waking Zero up if he spoke out. Instead he quickly set Zero down on the bed before going over and shutting the lights off.  
>"Thank you, Mr. Blunt." The voice said, seeing the lights turn off under the crack in the door. Her voice sounded more relaxed, and she no longer feared anything was wrong. Jacoby also relaxed when he heard her footsteps walking away. He went back over to Zero, pulling the blankets over him and tucking him in before crawling in the other side and going to sleep.<p>

-x-

Yay! That's a much better start. Yes, we'll definitely go from the beginning


	2. Chapter 2

AN: K, so Zero and Ichiru are home for the holidays. This would be following the scene where Shizuka slaughters Zero's family and bites him before taking Ichiru with her.

Reminder: Kaito Takamiya was one of Yagari's other pupils that trained with Zero and Ichiru. I believe he only showed up in the manga (first appearance ch 53)

Warning: betrayal.

-x-

Ichiru stumbled along, Shizuka clenching his collar as she roughly led him to where her ship was docked. When they got on, the pureblood handed him over to a couple of female vampires before giving instructions to lift anchor and retreating to her cabin. He was taken downstairs and shoved in one of the prison holds. Ichiru fell to the ground, his head spinning from the rough treatment and all the thoughts racing through it. He heard a hollow clank as the gate was locked and the women walked away. He slowly sat up, leaning against the wall. As his head cleared his hunter senses realised there were other vampires near. He heard a shuffle along the floor and looked to his right to see red eyes staring at him hungrily from the cell beside him. He fearfully scuffled across the floor as far away from the other cell as he could until his back his the metal grate to his left. He tensed, suddenly screaming as he felt arms reach through the bars and wrap around him. The inmate clasped a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"You're cute." A rough voice said in his ear. Ichiru cringed as his throat was pulled against the grate, a tongue lathing the side of his neck. He whimpered and struggled, but soon felt himself relaxing, his eyes drifting shut.  
>"Don't fall asleep yet or I'll actually bite you." The voice warned. Despite how tired he was getting, something at the back of Ichiru's mind said he didn't want that and he forced himself to stay awake.<br>"That's better." The voice said, his lips buzzing against Ichiru's neck. A hand trailed down to Ichiru's groin, rubbing it gently at first. Ichiru moaned quietly, turning his head toward where he could feel soft breathing on his neck, the vampire having stopped licking it. As the hand rubbed harder, Ichiru turned his head more to see what the vampire looked like.

"K-Kaito? Na!" Ichiru gasped the name out before the boy slid his hand in Ichiru's boxers, grasping his arousal and gently rubbing the tip.  
>"Oh, so you can still recognize me like this." Kaito said quietly, his voice smoother as he forced himself past the blood lust. Though the older boy now was clearly a vampire by the glint of light off his receding fangs and the faint red tint in his eyes, it was still definitely Kaito. Out of the corner of his eyes, Ichiru noticed the boy smirk slightly before returning his attention to Ichiru's arousal.<p>

"Eh, nngha." Ichiru gasped. Kaito grinned at Ichiru's pleasant reactions.  
>"Ichiru." Kaito said quietly in the boy's ear. The youth was starting to buck into his hand.<br>"Eh, mm?"  
>"I'm getting hard." Kaito said. Ichiru turned his head back toward Kaito and looked at him a little wide eyed before closing his eyes again from the pleasure Kaito was still causing him.<br>"Wh-what do I do?" he asked quietly, struggling to get the words out. Kaito smiled and pulled his hand back in his own cell, licking Ichiru's pre-cum off his fingers. Ichiru moaned when he stopped.  
>"K-Kaito, my ass feels funny. Isn't that where you d-<em>do<em> it?" he asked quietly. Kaito chuckled.  
>"Mhmm. Do you want me to play with that part of you too?" he asked seductively. He could sense Ichiru's heart rate pick up as the blood pumped through his veins. That sweet blood under the smooth skin he'd been so close to biting before. Kaito closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his mouth to calm himself and return to his senses. Ichiru didn't notice the vampire's momentary loss of control, and gathered himself to answer.<br>"Y-yeah." He said quietly. Kaito re-opened his eyes, the smirk back on his face.

"Okay. Take all your clothes off and lie on your back so your but is by the grate." Kaito instructed. Ichiru nodded and quickly got out of his clothes, spreading them out on the ground before lying down on them as he was told. Kaito licked a few of his fingers before sliding one into Ichiru's small entrance.  
>"Mmm." Ichiru moaned as the slender digit entered him. Kaito could feel Ichiru's anxious hole throbbing around his finger and he started sliding it in and out, twisting it before hooking it in Ichiru's prostate. The boy choked on a loud moan, his back arching before slowly settling back down. Kaito smirked as he slid the second finger in. Ichiru cringed from being stretched and Kaito frowned. He got down onto his stomach before reaching through the grate and directing Ichiru's hard length through one of the holes, taking it in his mouth. Ichiru moaned as Kaito's hot sensuous mouth enveloped him, forgetting the pain of having two fingers inside him. Careful to keep Ichiru distracted until he'd adjusted to the feeling, Kaito slowly began moving his fingers inside Ichiru again. Soon Ichiru was moaning again, his ass pressing into Kaito's fingers, begging him to go deeper and faster. Kaito complied and began thrusting his fingers in Ichiru's hole, ramming them as deep as they could go while stimulating the hunter's length with his mouth. After a few minutes of this, Ichiru came, his ass throbbing rhythmically around Kaito's stilled fingers, his body still spasming lightly in after-shock. Kaito drank up his cum, licking his lips as Ichiru regained himself. Finally the pulsating in his hole stopped and Kaito slid his fingers out.<p>

"Kaito." Ichiru said quietly, looking up at the boy. Kaito met his gaze.  
>"Mhm?" he asked, still licking his fingers.<br>"Do you want me to help you too?" Ichiru asked, nodding to the bulge in Kaito's pants. Kaito was a little surprised by Ichiru's offer, and it seemed he was getting comfortable enough that he'd stopped stuttering out his embarrassment.  
>"Sure." Kaito agreed. He got on his knees, undoing his pants so they fell to his knees as he pressed his arousal through the grate. He hissed quietly as it touched the cold metal.<br>"Lick it." He instructed. Ichiru blushed as he got onto his hands and knees in front of the older boy. He licked up the shaft before taking it in his mouth. Kaito groaned, slowly sliding in and out of Ichiru's mouth to resist the urge to hold the silverette's head for fear of smashing it into the grate. Ichiru made quiet gulping noises as he adjusted to having Kaito's cock in his throat. He moved his head, feeling the flesh slide between his lips as he licked the slit. Kaito moaned loudly, his hands gripping the grate for balance. He looked down lovingly at Ichiru, his eyes glazed over from pleasure. As Ichiru gained more confidence in his actions he began ministrating Kaito's arousal with more fervour. Kaito moaned, tilting his head up as he thrust into Ichiru's mouth. He came with a final loud moan and Ichiru managed to drink it all up, licking it off Kaito's shaft. When they were done, Kaito sat back on his heels, catching his breath.  
>"Thank you Ichiru." He said, smiling at the boy. Ichiru blushed but smiled proudly. The two boys got redressed, finding it cold as their bodies cooled back down.<p>

"Goodnight, Ichiru." Kaito said quietly. Ichiru's eyes drifted shut as he lay down on the floor, quickly falling asleep.


End file.
